The Trapped (FanFiction Original)
by jobejacobs
Summary: In an alternative southern state, where two seperate gangs took over the city with drugs and crimes committed since the system has failed, three innocent boys find their best dreams turning into their worst realities when they have different experiences that molds them into the area they were raised from.


.#1:

Living in southern climate, three friends: Marcus, Rashad, and Freddie are hanging outside of their favorite corner store. They discuss their outcome of the future dreams: Marcus wants to become a doctor, Rashad wants to become a franchise, and Freddie wants to become a cop. After hitting their "blunt", the trio split up and witnesses experiences on their way to their houses: Marcus sees racial discrimination by the police, Rashad gets hounded by drug peddlers, then soon Freddie witnesses a black on black murder that disturbs him, resulting him to call the police from what he seen happen.

#2:

The cops responds to Freddie's call, who realizes and forgot he still got weed left from smoking it earlier with Marcus and Rashad. Soon, the police catches him trying to get rid of it from his bag and then getting interrogated before he gets arrested by them, which he expresses disappointment. Later, Rashad hits the club with another friend, Drew, as they decide to buy a high grade drug, "D-Lusion", at a club from a dealer. D-Lusion broadcast Rashad's future epiphany of women when he learns that he purposely destroyed good relationships to see why women, including his ex, Cynthia, been so faithful.

#3:

Told by his parents to make it home before dark, Marcus tries to take a shortcut in an alley until he stumbles upon a gang member who tries to ask if he got any money. Before he could respond to the man, thugs approaches and gets beaten within a inch of his life as he's left him bloody in the alley. Meanwhile, Freddie tries to call Rashad who wont answer his phone. This, Freddie co-operates with the investigators about the murder he witnessed, knowing the drug dealer by name, Walter, as he inform where the incident takes place in exchange for his freedom when the cops allow him to leave.

#4:

Marcus's parents are upset about him being beat up by the cowardice gang and wants to report it to police but Marcus fears they might retaliate. Soon as Freddie gets out, Walter's enforcers (that had attacked Marcus) begin asking around the area about the snitch identity. Moving stealthy through the area, Freddie gets caught and quickly deduced as the snitch by the gang whom chases after him in a cornered off alleyway. Marcus then encounter the gang at the same time, except with his cousin, Orlando; Orlando manages to scare off the gang because of his reputation but Freddie flees also.

#5:

Meanwhile Walter's drug spot gets raided but the place is vacant because he was already tipped off by "someone within the system". Still running, the police runs into Freddie but turns out that they're Walter's accomplices when Freddie catches on and runs off into a hidden spot until the cops are gone. The crooked cops, Mayes and Earle, issues out an A.P.B. for Freddie; few hours later, two good cops, Daniels and Lewis, run into Marcus and Orlando who are looking for Freddie but not trusting them, Marcus gives them a fake name and an address so they can go back home before it gets dark later.

#6:

Next day, Rashad and Freddie rendezvous over at his place while he let's him hide out there. Rashad gets an unexpected visit from his ex, Cynthia, who is pregnant and invites him to a party get together. He accepts the invite and decides he wants to go with her if she's willing to go back together again, which she too accepts before she leaves. Inside the house, Orlando discusses about the history of Walter's trafficking and his gang to Marcus that attacked him prior and after his childhood friend, Freddie. Marcus convinces Orlando that they both must help him since Orlando is also connected.

#7:

Later, Walter explains to his gang they must now retaliate at anyone who is friends or connected with Freddie and keep no witnesses alive. Soon as his gang leaves, his drug dealer appears to bring back money from the next sell. Walter doubles up from it and offers the dealer more for a party that dealer needs to bring and takes it. At the police department, Daniels and Lewis suddenly becomes suspicious of Mayes and Earle, unbeknownst to them they been secretly reported as "corrupt" by a few trusted natives where Daniels and Lewis been patrolling and turns their attention towards them.

#8:

At Cynthia's house party, Drew and Rashad both make there. The drug supplier is there, TwoFace, has been working for Walter and let's Rashad take more D-Lusions. But there, Marcus meets up with Rashad to explain that Freddies in trouble, but yet Rashad doesn't believe him since he's drugged up and gives up Freddie's location. Noticing this, some of Walter's enforcers are there and initiate a shoot out. This also attracts Lewis and Daniels to the scene while partygoers flee in horror; after a brief shootout between the police and the Walters gang, Freddie then is struck by an officers strayed bullet.

#9:

After receiving a text from Marcus, Orlando and Freddie rendezvous at a unknown location. From there, Freddie informs to Orlando he stole drugs from Walter and his crew (the night that had lead to Marcus getting indirectly attacked instead) but claims he didnt know since he got busted by the police as it shocks Orlando. Using this a big favor and opportunity, Orlando admits he'll need some assistance infiltrating Walter's new whereabouts; Freddie is caught in public by the undercover cops (Lewis and Daniels) who can help them identify the crooked cops and expose Walter's trafficking too.

#10:

It's revealed that Walter had hired someone to kill Orlando's uncle who protected the neighbor before his gang and Walters gang over ran the city, who remained hidden years later. After setting up a wire tap, Daniels and Lewis get a full confession when they hear Mayes and Earle gloat about their entire connections to Walter's crimes and murders; this, leads to Lewis and Daniels to confronting them to only shoot and kill them both after Earle drawn his gun on them as he tries to escape when they get expose as corrupt cops to superiors on the audio.

#11:

In the streets, Walter's gang erupts their war with Orlando's gang especially with Marcus trying to stop both of the gangs from causing any reckless endangerment. An pissed off Walter confronts and then knocks out Freddie in a fit of rage. Angered, Marcus tries to launch at him before he succumbs to a stab wound. While shootouts and fist fights are still happening, more riots break out which this brings attention to have the police at the scene. Orlando watches the city fall apart and blocks out everything around him when he ingests D-Lusion in front of Marcus who gets beaten down by Walter.

#12:

It's further revealed Orlando also got addicted to D-Lusion after his uncle's murder since the drug make you forget bad memories to become more tranquil. This, restores his inner peace and bring him back to reality when Walter is aiming to shoot him in the back as he walks away, but Walter then gets knocked out from behind by one of Orlando's enforcers that snuck up on him when more police arrive to the scene with backup. In the newspaper, Walter's arrested with affiliates; as weeks pass by, Freddie, Marcus, Cynthia, and her child, Junior, put flowers on Rashad's grave when the sun shines.

#End:

Lewis and Daniels are promoted for busting the trafficking operation and rewarded by the Mayor; now, Marcus, Freddie, and also Rashad's identical brother, Russell, hang out at the corner store once more to reflect on good memories they had with Rashad before riding their bikes off into the night.


End file.
